


hair-puller

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bellamy tries going down on Raven, it’s clumsy.</p><p>(Written for <a href="http://ravenbell-kink.dreamwidth.org/1145.html">Ravenbell Kink Meme</a>, prompt: <i>Watch, don't TOUCH</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hair-puller

The first time Bellamy tries going down on Raven, it’s clumsy.

It’s just that he hasn’t done this in a while; hasn’t had the chance, or maybe there was no time, or some other excuse. Even with Raven, it takes him over a week to choke out that he’d like to taste her, and when she nods enthusiastically, his arms and legs suddenly feel like they’re made of butter, his tongue less under control than it usually is.

He makes her come eventually, but he’s pretty sure he also makes her hiss in discomfort a few times along the way, his fingers awkward, his tongue too direct. Nothing to write home about.

He tries picking her brain a few times afterwards, but he doesn’t get much in terms of an answer. She wants to challenge him, maybe, or she’s shy for some reason; either way, his next two attempts at giving head aren’t much better, to his great frustration.

Hers, too. Or so he thinks.

***

The next time he asks, he has his head between her legs already, and he’s dropped a soft kiss on her clit, anticipating. Raven reaches to stroke his hair, encouraging, but when she grabs it possessively, he looks up, pupils blown, and for once he doesn’t try dancing around the question.

“Show me how to get you off,” he asks quietly, but in the silence of the night, it sounds crystal clear.

Raven holds his gaze, and there is this air to her that he’s seen before, but fleetingly; something challenging and cheeky, but also a little bit drunk, and brave, so very brave, like she was deciding to take a risk. She reaches down to her clit in one smooth motion, her other hand still in his hair, and rubs a few broad circles before focusing more on the left side. Bellamy feels heat rising low in his belly at the sight, and he leans down reflexively, wanting to lick exactly where she touched.

Except the second he moves, Raven’s fingers squeeze tight in his hair, and yank his head up, forcing him to look at her.

“No touching,” she tells him in a tone that makes it impossible not to nod. “Put your hands on my hips. Watch.”

On some level, he can tell she’s putting on a brave face; testing the ground, anxious of his reaction. But on a whole other level, he simply goes liquid in her hands, liquid and hot, and there is no pretend in how his breath catches in his throat before he licks his lips, and gives her a small, choked up “Yes.”

Some tension goes out of her body, and she strokes his hair in silent praise before grabbing it hard again, and lowering his head so he can watch her take her clit between two fingers, and rub on both sides as a sigh of pleasure escapes her mouth.

She’s watching him watch her, he knows, and she plays with herself slowly at first, making him squeeze her hips and fight to keep his neck still. It looks like his obedience, his acceptance of this side of her is making her wetter, or maybe it’s just that her fingers are so damn clever when they slide over her flesh in a haphazard manner, teasing them both into oblivion.

“You like what you see?” she asks as she slides two fingers inside herself, then pulls them out slick. He finds himself nodding, unable to say as much as a word. They'll have to talk about this, yes, and he can't wait for that conversation, but for now, he's simply determined, so very determined to do exactly what she says.

When she finally starts rubbing steady, fast circles against the side of her clit, he moans together with her.

It’s like he memorizes every movement, every little flick of her fingers, and the way her flesh gets slightly darker the closer she brings herself. The hand she has in his hair is a point of connection, necessary like breathing, and when she yanks again, he follows like clockwork, warned by her moans that she’s close, close, close…

She pulls unceremoniously until he has his lips locked around her clit, and the second he starts sucking on it, she cries out in relief, and holds him in place with an iron grip just like he’s holding her hips, again, God, please, just come again.

They lie together panting for a long few minutes afterwards, but Bellamy doesn’t even try reaching for his cock before Raven lets go of his hair, not wanting to break the spell.


End file.
